


beautiful

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chubby!Kirk, Established Relationship, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, old married spirk, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks he isn't beautiful anymore. Spock begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet (I hope!) I have a habit of writing things I love twice over (or more)...here comes another chubby!Jim fic because it's so important to me. :)

James T. Kirk was once confident in almost every aspect of his life, including his appearance. He wasn’t arrogant, but he didn’t protest when Spock whispered to him that he was beautiful in all ways.

He has always been beautiful to Spock. His mind is beautiful and calls to Spock’s, urges him to meld and twine Jim’s thoughts with his always, to never split apart for the necessities of every day life, to never draw away from the cradle of Jim’s mind in his for the responsibilities that they both still have, even now that they’re retired and no longer in space.

His body is beautiful and makes Spock’s ache, to be physically joined in all ways, to come together for that physical release that Jim got him so addicted to. It’s another way to be close to Jim, and he craves that closeness, needs it in every form.

Jim welcomes the melds eagerly, his laughter and delight each time expressed in beautiful colors and feelings that Spock can feel and see nowhere else. He adores the bond, sends his love and adoration and desire through it at all hours of the day.

But, where he once welcomed Spock’s slow, lingering worship of his body, he is now uncomfortable. He pushes Spock’s hands away and rolls him onto his back, focusing on his beloved’s pleasure instead of his own, embarrassment and shame pulsing through the bond a split second before he hides it.

Spock has had enough. He cannot tolerate Jim feeling that way. He pushes Jim back over, hovering over him on the bed. “Jim, you must know how beautiful you are to me. That you will always be so, no matter what.”

Jim averts his eyes and squirms a little. “Spock...”

“No. Listen to me. You were beautiful many years ago aboard the Enterprise, and you are beautiful now.”

“I’m not exactly at my prime any more, I know you can picture me exactly as I was back then. Vulcans have perfect recall. Look at me now, Spock. I’m aging, I’m _fat_...”

Spock allows himself a rather unVulcan sigh, because Jim is stubborn, because Jim can’t bring himself to believe Spock’s words, because shame is starting to creep through their bond again.

Enough. Spock presses a swift kiss to Jim’s mouth and then moves down, planting kisses down Jim’s chest, his hands squeezing his hips. Even in their youth he was soft around the middle, but now he’s truly round and curvy. It’s luxurious. Beautiful. It’s more of Jim for Spock to hold onto, to love, to press himself against.

He sends these thoughts to Jim, bundled with his boundless love and adoration. His desire, which is rapidly growing by the second as he kisses and strokes Jim’s chest, where there’s considerably more flesh than there once was.

“Spock,” Jim murmurs, biting his lip and stroking Spock’s hair, rubbing the sensitive point of one ear. He doesn’t protest until Spock reaches his belly, and then he tries to tug Spock up and away from the part of himself he’s most ashamed of.

Spock sinks both hands into Jim’s soft flesh, squeezing and rubbing his cheek against the mound of his stomach. “There is no part of you I could ever find unattractive,” he states out loud, in case his telepathic reassurances aren’t enough. He mouths at one of Jim’s stretch marks, kisses another, licks a third one. One hand wanders to one of Jim’s fleshy thighs and strokes it gently. “You are beautiful to me in all ways, and I continue to desire you greatly.” He presses himself to Jim so that he can feel the evidence for himself. 

Jim doesn’t seem entirely convinced, but when Spock kisses him and wraps his arms around him, he doesn’t try to stop him from touching him. Spock knows that Jim’s self consciousness and embarrassment of his body can’t be resolved that simply, but he will continue to work at it. He will continue to show Jim how he feels about him. He will convince Jim he’s still beautiful even if it takes the rest of their lives.


End file.
